1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data display apparatus, data display method and data display program, and is preferably applied to a case in which a user is provided with a user interface to easily retrieve his/her desired piece of music content from many pieces of music content, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become possible to store many pieces of digital content, such as music and video data, in a large-capacity hard disk. Among them, a multimedia playback device capable of displaying types of media and items of content corresponding to a specific medium in each row by thumbnails is disclosed as a user interface of home electric appliances with television screens. (see Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2004-356774, for example)